Bears Will Be Bears
|season = 1 |number = 2 |image = Ep102.jpg |airdate = November 4, 2011 |writer = David Greenwalt and Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |guests = Currie Graham as Frank Rabe Amy Gumenick as Gilda Darner Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade Parker Bagley as Barry Rabe Ayanna Berkshire as Dr. Rose Alexander Mendeluk as Rocky Kate Burton as Marie Kessler |co-stars = Eric Schniewind as Doctor Rick Cashin as Officer Jodie Harwood as Diane Rabe Robbie Clark as Jason Colbert Ethan Atkinson as T. B. Colbert Jake Street as Thug Keith Cox as Thug 1 JJ Morris as Thug 2 Matt Baker as Priest |previous = |next = }} " " is the second episode of Season 1 of Grimm. It first aired on November 4, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis Gilda Darner and her boyfriend Rocky break into a house in the woods. They eat food, drink alcohol and begin to make love in the owners' bed. Gilda hears someone drive up to the residence. They attempt to flee, but Rocky is trapped. Gilda sees shadows of two figures on the ceiling of the master bedroom. She hears an animal-like growl and escapes alone in a truck. A doctor arrives at an examination room where Nick Burkhardt is sitting and rubbing his forearm. The doctor concludes that Nick had been injected with the neurotoxin PhTx3. He explains to Nick if more venom had been injected it could have paralyzed the lungs. He releases Nick. Outside the examination room Detective Hank Griffin waits for Nick. Hank inquires about Nick's condition as they walk towards Marie's room. Nick assures Hank everything is fine. Nick walks to Marie's room and is met by Dr. Rose. She informs Nick that Marie's condition is not stable and advises him to come back later. He remains standing in the hall, staring through a glass partition, watching as hospital staff treat Aunt Marie. Back at the station, Nick, Hank and Captain Renard review security footage from the hospital. Nick recognizes the woman who injected him, but the placement of the cameras does not permit a view of the woman's face. Renard tells Nick and Hank to let him know if they develop any information they can use. As Renard walks away, a uniformed officer announces the arrival of a woman involved in driving while intoxicated case who has a story about her boyfriend being attacked. Nick and Hank drive to the Rabe Home with Gilda in the back seat. On arrival, they are surprised to find Sergeant Wu already there with other officers. Wu had responded to a report by the owners, Frank and Diane Rabe of a breaking and entering. They learn by examining the premises that at least two people had entered the home. The Rabes explain that no one should have been in the house, including their son Barry who was staying with friends. Hank is amazed by the number of cultural artifacts on display. The detectives surmise that Gilda's boyfriend is at home; however, he is bound and blindfolded in a cave in the company of a growling beast. Back at the station, Gilda admits to having been in the house but claims to know nothing about Rocky's whereabouts. Marie calls Nick to say she must speak to him immediately. At the hospital, Marie explains that there must be more Reapers in the area and that they are part of a secret organization dedicated to killing Grimms. Nick's aunt reveals that there are other Grimms but that she does not have contact with them. Marie cautions Nick not to let the reapers find her trailer. Nick rejoins Hank, who tells him that the Rabe residence backs up onto national forest land and that there is plenty of room for Rocky to get lost. As Nick and Hank return to the Rabe residence, they almost collide with three motorcycles driven by yuoung men the learn are Barry Rabe, T. B. Colbert and Jason Colbert The detectives tell the Rabes that they identified the couple who broke into the house. When questioned about having been home, Barry briefly morphs into his Jägerbar form. Frank Rabe tells Nick and Hank they can contact him at his law firm if they want to talk more. Adalind Schade meets privately with Captain Renard in a dangerous area of town. Renard tells Adalind that Marie can't be allowed tell Nick anything because Adalind and Renard need Nick with them. As they speak, a thug threatens them; Adalind morphs into her Hexenbiest form and kills the thug. Asking Monroe Protecting Marie Rite of Passage Attack on Marie Cemetery Nick and Juliette visit Marie Kessler's grave. Nick hopes that she rests in peace. As they leave the cemetery, they are watched by a creature resembling Hulda hiding in the treeline. Creatures *Hexenbiest *Blutbad *Jägerbar Production Notes Continuity *This episode begins the morning after ended. Trivia *As Nick is researching totems, Julie is seen carrying a box of donuts bought from an existing donut shop known as Voodoo Doughnuts. *The neurotoxin PhTx3is produced by the Brazilian Wandering Spider. *The quote above was the one used in the opening of the episode, and on NBC's Guide to Grimm it is attributed to "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". In fact, both are slightly incorrect. The quote ought to read, "she looked in at the window, and then she peeped in at the keyhole, and, seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch." (emphasis added) The actual source is "The Story of the Three Bears" by Robert Southey in 1837. In this original version, the protagonist was on old woman. Joseph Cundall transformed the antagonist from an ugly old woman to a pretty little girl in 1849. It wasn't until 1904 that John Hassall gave the girl the name, "Goldilocks". Unanswered Questions * What is the secret organization Aunt Marie mentions? * Why did Marie not have contact with other Grimms? * What is it that Captain Renard did not wish Nick to learn from Aunt Marie? Images